Cupcakes Two Point Oh
by Franky G Fan
Summary: Pinkie's baaackkkk...and this time, it's Big Macintosh's number that came up. Too bad Pinkie's thirst for blood hasn't decreased since her last playtime with Rainbow Dash. M for Violence/Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP:FiM. Hasbro/Hub (whoever) does. **

He was awoken by the sound of a steady tapping against his window. He raised his head from his hooves, blinked drowsily, but clambered off of the bale of hay that was his bed and shuffled over to the window, yawning drowsily. The tapping came again, and his ears perked. He knew it wasn't the whistle of the wind or the drizzling of the rain. He gave a shake of his head and squinted, attempting to peer through the rain-streaked window, but only spotting inky darkness. He gave a disgruntled shake of his head, assuming it was simply because he was exhausted after hours of hard work harvesting, and was about to return to his bed when, from his peripheral vision, he caught a flash of blue.

Confused, he turned back to the window, and immediately froze in astonishment. A pair of bright, baby blue orbs were peering at him from against the window. He heard the faintest trace of a giggle before the wide eyes vanished into the darkness.

He had to suppress the wiggle of fear that had crawled up his spine, and he gave another mighty shake of his head, his mane flying about. He was about to return back to his bed when he heard the voice. He paused, one hoof in mid-air, and his ears perked up. He didn't bother revolving around to face the window.

_"Come outside…"_

The voice was a light squeak.

_"Come outside and play…"_

Big Macintosh felt another tremor ripple up his spine, but he quickly shoved it aside and tensed.

_"Come outside and play with me, Big Macintosh."_

His nostrils flared. Whoever was lurking about outside knew his name.

_"I want a friiiieeeennndddddd…."_

And then the window was opening with a protestant moan, and Big Mac whipped around.

The wind and rain blazed into the room was the window was slowly pushed up by invisibly hooves (or at least, Big Mac couldn't identify the color).

Big Mac ignored the rain dousing his fur and instead tensed, ready to rear and buck out at whatever the hay was crawling into his room.

A pink hoof dangled from the windowsill, and then another one, and shortly, a sopping mess of pink fur plopped onto the floor. And that's when Big Mac leapt at the monstrous looking pink ball, thrusting out his hooves, but the pink thing had moved in a blaze so fast that the bigger stallion landed muzzle-first into the corner of his small room.

He whipped back around, glaring menacingly at the pink mess standing at the foot of his bale of hay, his brotherly urge to protect and defend his sisters surging over him, enveloping him until all he focused on was the pink blob.

And then, the pink blob let out a familiar, high-pitched giggle and shook itself dry similar to the way Winona always dried off after a day of rain.

Big Mac straightened up, staring at the sopping wet pink pony in surprise.

Pinkie Pie, even with her normally curly mane and tail straight and dripping water, was easily recognizable now that her flank wasn't so grimy. She stared at Big Mac in amusement. "Howdy!" She chirruped quite cheerfully as if the stallion hadn't just tried to launch an attack on her.

Big Mac, still not quite over his surprise, stared at her.

Pinkie rolled her eyes but gave another chuckle. "Oh, don't be so surprised, Macintosh!" It was the first time someone had ever addressed him without the 'Big' in front of it, and it just added to his shock.

"Pinkie Pah, what in tarnation are ya doin' here?" Big Mac finally found his voice and (despite the fact he rarely used a word other than 'eeeyup') addressed the party pony.

Her straight tail curled into the air and kinked over her back, droplets shedding onto her spine. "Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to play!"

"Play?" Big Macintosh was bewildered. It was somewhere before early dawn, maybe midnight, and Pinkie Pie had climbed into his room to 'play'? Besides, why wouldn't Pinkie be sleeping at this time of day? And why would she come to him, of all ponies, wanting to play? Applejack was Pinkie's friend, not him. Besides, the single word reminded him of the eerie voice that had came from outside. And then a chilling thought struck him; what if Pinkie had been the one to utter those words? There was no doubt the party pony had been the one lurking outside, so maybe it wasn't such a far-fetched idea…

Ignoring the chill spreading through his body, Big Macintosh gave his red coat a shake and stared, fixated, at the innocently beaming Pinkie. "Yup, play!" She gave a joyous little bounce.

"Pinkie Pah, it's too early for tha'," Big Macintosh mumbled with the tiniest of sighs, hoping to distract himself from the thoughts coursing through his mind.

"Oh? Silly, Macintosh! It's never too early to _play!_" Her eyes flashed menacingly.

Big Macintosh stared and slowly began to back up until his haunches pressed up against the corner of his room. "Now, Pinkie," He began warningly as the pink pony began to saunter up to him.

"Oh, shush." Pinkie giggled, pressing a hoof thoughtfully to her chin. "Now, what was I gonna-OH, YEAH! Did you check on Applebloom?"

Big Macintosh stiffened and stared at Pinkie at the mention of his little sister. "Eeeyup," He muttered suspiciously. He, in fact, had poked his head into her room moments before he himself went to sleep. She'd been curled up in her bed like a good little foal. Pinkie's ominous words made the fur on the back of his neck prickle. "Why?" He tacked on as an afterthought. Curiosity generally wasn't in his nature, he was all for just accepting whatever a pony said to him (he was a trusting stallion), but whenever it involved his family, he needed to know every fact. And, also, it was a peculiar question for Pinkie to ask.

Pinkie cocked her head to the side. "Why, I saw her wandering out in the rain. I think she was headin' to the Everfree Forest."

"The Everfree Forest?" Big Mac repeated, his jaw dropping in shock and his eyes widening in worry.

"The Everfree Forest. Why don't ya check and see if she's in her room? I might just as well have been imagining it, with all this terrible weather and everything," Pinkie waved a hoof towards the roof to beckon the sky. "Those Pegasi are doing a fantastic job-" She continued to blather, but Big Macintosh wasn't listening as he was trotting hurriedly out of the room.

Once in the hallway, he was careful not to disturb his other sleeping sister, Applejack, and he crept quietly into Applebloom's room. A pony-shaped lump was hidden completely under the covers, but just to make sure, he crept to the side of the bed stealthily and prodded the covers off of the lump.

He jumped back in surprise. His haunches hit the wall with a loud bang, causing a sharp pinch of pain, but he ignored it and stared at the lump that was obviously supposed to be 'Applebloom'. It was nothing more than a sack of flour (sliced open, mind you) with thick knots of rope posing as arms and legs. But her head was what had spooked Big Mac the most, because it was almost an EXACT replica of Applebloom's head. Unless it was.

The eyes on the head had been completely gouged out, leaving round, empty eye sockets that maggots wriggled out of. The lips had been stitched up in a silent cry or plea for help. Its already red hair was stained an even darker crimson liquid.

Big Mac's throat tightened up at the sight of the head.

He assured himself it was just some kind of disgusting prank, that it was a cleverly designed doll-pony head, when the door slammed open.

Despite his morbid interest at the head, he swung his own head around and was met with a mighty hoof to the face and a needle jabbed into his chest. The punch had been a good one, and Mac crumpled to the floor, fading within seconds to the sea of blackness that stretched out before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and to the one reviewer who said it'd be best for me to include a reason as to why Applebloom as killed, seeing as she was Pinkie's apprentice, don't worry, I included one in this chapter. :3 I hope it's 'legitimate' enough for you. Anyhow. Let chapter two begin.**

**I don't own My Little Pony; Hasbro does.**

Pinkie stared at the limp body of Macintosh, keeping her curly tail kinked in the air, holding her body with a business-like manner. "Well, time to get started, right Applebloom?" She turned to the head of her dead apprentice and gave a sudden giggle. "I wish you could have been around to try some of your brother's cupcakes, but oh well, the more for everyone else!" She bent down to grasp Big Macintosh's scruff, grunting as she heaved him towards the door, dropping him with a dull thud several inches before the entryway. She frowned down at Macintosh's large body. "Hmm." She placed a hoof against her chin, but quickly shrugged and continued to ease him through the doorway.

Macintosh woke up restrained. His hooves (both back and front) were tied down by some type of metal chain, preventing him from moving, and a taut bullwhip was wrapped around his middle, an odd restraint, but it was successful in keeping him from escaping. He gave a sudden buck, hoping to use his strength to release himself, but to no avail, he was pinned down to whatever flat surface he was attached to.

He quickly inhaled; panic would never help in a situation like this. He blinked, adjusting to the darkness around him, and quickly glanced about, hoping to find something within hooves' reach that could help him unbind the restraints keeping him submissive physically.

So far, no good. The black was naught but inky and was so thick he couldn't even pinpoint the smallest flicker of light or a reflection of a saw or anything that could possibly suggest escape. He gave another sudden jerk, gritting his teeth determinedly, but all that he got was a sharp flare of pain up his right arm.

The sudden clopping of hooves against tile alerted Macintosh to another pony's presence. His ears perked and he immediately stiffened. "Howdy, Big Mac!" He knew that high-pitched voice. It was the voice of the pony that had crept into his room in the middle of the night.

"How ya doin'?" Pinkie had adopted a cheesy, incredibly bad Southern accent as she sauntered up to the table she had Macintosh chained to.

Big Macintosh simply stared down at Pinkie. Thanks to the thick darkness, only the outline of her pink flank was visible. Oh, and of course, her round cerulean eyes staring up unblinkingly at him.

"No response?" Pinkie cocked her head to the side, curly hair following suit. "Yay! That makes it easier! No interrogations for why I'm doing this—"

Big Macintosh interrupted, uttering the first word he'd said in quite a few hours, "Why?"

Pinkie stared at him, huffing. "I thought there'd be no interruptions at that matter either. Oh well. To put it simply, Macaroni, your number came up." She turned and vanished back into the darkness, leaving him to bristle about the unusual nickname, uncertain if it was an intended insult.

_Number? What number? _Big Macintosh kept his lips glued together, however, not wanting to give Pinkie the pleasure upon hearing him confused and uncertain, and although he was, he wasn't going to show it.

"And I know we're not real good friends, but your sister, Applejack, and I are BFF's!" Pinkie let out a squeal of happiness, reappearing and giving a huge leap into the air. "And, since you're so big and macho, I'd bet my hindquarters that you'll last longer than Dashie did. I didn't know she was actually so vulnerable to pain." Macintosh could barely detect Pinkie's shrug.

The party pony suddenly paused and whipped around, staring at Macintosh, one eye narrowed. "You know, I'd thought you'd be more worried and all. Since, you know, your littlest sister is dead?" Her words were crude and blunt and stirred up a storm of fury and sorrow within Macintosh's gut but he managed to withhold it, though tears were threatening him at the thought of sweet little Applebloom's limp, disembodied head.

_Why did ya do that, Pinkie? Why are ya doin' any of this stuff? _Macintosh would never pose the question aloud, but he still kept his gaze on Pinkie, staring at her intensely as if hoping she could read his mind.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to be so blunt," Pinkie gave another innocent, high-pitched giggle. "So, before we get to the fun stuff, do ya wanna know WHY I killed Applebloom?" The words made Macintosh visibly flinch, but thankfully it was dark enough to where Pinkie didn't see it.

"I'm sure you do," on Pinkie rambled. "You see, Applebloom was my apprentice, and I was, well, teaching her the 'way of the cupcake', as we called it." She tossed her head back and laughed loudly. "Inside joke." She gave another giggle and began skipping about in a circle. "But, unfortunately, Applebloom was a bit too eager. She thought that this job would be what would earn her a Cutie Mark. And," Pinkie stopped her circuit and wrinkled her nose. "She tried to persuade me into letting her take over control for the next pony's number, and I agreed. But Applebloom did all the wrong things. So, she was punished."

_Wha' was she punished fer, anyway? Poor Applebloom. _Macintosh stifled his shudder again.

"So, enough with all this blabbing, let's get to the fun stuff!" Pinkie cheered happily. "I think I'm gonna start with the least desirable trait in a cupcake." She turned, bounded back into the darkness, and returned with a bucket dangling from her mouth, the handle clamped between her teeth. She dropped it with a loud clank. "First thing, though, I better turn on the lights so I can see!" The party pony skipped away, lifting a hoof and flicking up a light switch.

Big Mac attempted to shield his eyes away as the bright fluorescent lights glared down upon him. He managed to lift his head and saw he was, indeed, strapped to a table propped up by some kind of boulder. He looked around, and as he studied the room, he found his horror growing in the pit of his stomach and he barely contained the urge to throw up. He quickly swallowed the vomit, though his eyes were still flickering about.

The room screamed 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. The first thing Macintosh's eyes landed on were the objects adorning the circular, round table draped in a white (but stained) linen cloth just barely a few feet away from him. He pinpointed the two heads. Scootaloo's mouth was stitched open in an unnatural screaming gape, eyes gouged out and maggots wriggling from them, reminding him of Applebloom when he'd first stumbled upon her corpse (or at least what had been left of it). Her purple mane was streaked with scarlet blood and so was her fur. The head leaning against hers was Sweetie Belle's. The filly's white skin was soiled with blood and what resembled pale fuchsia frosting. Her eyes were still in their sockets but her nose had been diced off and all of her teeth had been removed, leaving nothing but a black, soiled tongue flopping from her twisted jaws.

He dragged his eyes from them, the hair on the back of his neck beginning to bristle, but the rest of the room was just as terrifying. Pony hides stitched into one crude banner dangled from the ceiling, and slathered on it in a sloppy hoofmanship (with dripping crimson blood, naturally) was the phrase 'Life is a Party.' He turned his attention back to the round tables, maggots slithering over the linen cloth covering them. Each table had four chairs surrounding it, and attached to those chairs were balloons. No, not balloons, but organs. There was a liver, a heart, and much more attached to a thin string and colored in brightly, unnatural colors.

Big Macintosh stared in somewhat a morbid awe.

"Well, that's enough gawking," Pinkie giggled, causing him to turn his head to her. He stiffened again, revolted by the sight. She struck a pose under his disgusted gaze. She was wearing what looked like a shawl of pony hides, multi-colored, but various Cutie Marks were cut onto them, including Rainbow Dash's cloud-and-rainbow-thunder one. He felt a cold pressure grip his chest. She left her pose and went skipping towards the bucket, the necklace of unicorn horns she was wearing chattering and clacking together, the Pegasus wings sewed onto her back fluttering almost desperately.

Dipping her head into the bucket full of various tools, she removed a scalpel, switching it from her mouth to her hoof, turning to Big Mac. "I've always noticed you have your eyes half-closed a lot. I think, personally, you should be seeing the world in full screen." She trotted over to him and quickly placed her hooves on a wheel, spinning it so the table Big Macintosh was strapped upon went rotating until he was flat on his back, staring up at the spider-web encrusted ceiling.

His eyes flickered to Pinkie hunched above him. "Since you're not, I'm gonna have to get rid of your eyelids. Besides, it'd be best to get rid of them first, seeing as they're not too good for the cupcake. Too thin." She licked her lips. "But a yummy appetizer! Anywho…" She lapsed off and pressed the blade against a wriggling Big Macintosh's eyelid, just underneath his bushy eyebrow, and began to slice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for more reviews X3 I'll try to make this chapter morbid, but, since, you know, I haven't really cut off a person's eyelids before, I may not know all about the process. Kind of a short, filler-ish type of chapter too, so I apologize.**

**I don't own My Little Pony. Hasbro (and LF) does.**

It didn't even hurt, really, when the scalpel began to saw through his eyelid. It was more of a sharp prick, though Macintosh didn't know how to describe it, it was almost like humans getting a paper cut. "One down!" Pinkie victoriously held up the bleeding piece of flesh, popping it into her mouth and chewing it. Mac twitched. He could only satisfy the urge to blink in his right eye. And now his left eye was beginning to burn.

"Mmm, tasty!" She swiped her tongue around her muzzle. "Time for the second one!" She placed the blade carefully and began to cut across his face, under his eyebrow. Just when she was about finished with successfully removing the remaining eyelid, Big Mac gave a sudden buck and jerked upwards with a neigh of protest. To his disgust the piece of flesh that was his eyelid slapped against his eye and merely hung there like a drape.

Pinkie let out a surprise shriek and down her knife went, slicing open a wound in his side, making him visibly wince, his one eyelid-less eye bulging out of his head unnaturally. "Macintosh, stay still," she reprimanded with a frown, "or else I'll have to punish you."

Big Macintosh gave another sudden jerk, fighting against his restraints, but a hoof struck his throat and he let out a ragged rasp, his airway cut off, falling limply back onto the table. Pinkie gripped the blade tighter. "Now be a nice stallion and stop moving." She quickly finished the eyelid with a brief whisk of a hoof.

"Do you want any? I insist you try some," Pinkie Pie beamed, holding up Macintosh's other eyelid. Before Macintosh could clamp his mouth shut a pink hoof struck out and the flesh was inside his mouth.

He was eating a piece of himself. He spat the now saliva-covered meat onto the floor, ignoring Pinkie's frown. "For a well-mannered pony I'd figure you'd be more polite than that!" She picked up the soiled eyelid and popped it back into her own mouth, staring at Macintosh thoughtfully. "You know, you have really pretty eyes!" She complimented.

Mac ignored her. The will to blink was making his eyes twitch and tears well up in them. It was physically impossible for him to blink now so it was obvious the sharp pain wouldn't go away. He quickly refocused back on Pinkie. It was just a minor loss; his eyelids. All he really needed was to stay alive.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Mac. I just did you a favor so you could see the entire world and now you won't even look at me!" Pinkie pouted, pacing back and forth, agitated.

Macintosh kept his mouth tightly clamped shut.

"Oh well," she sighed. "Lost cause. Well, I guess we'll have to go onto the next round. I can't decide if I want your cutie mark or not. It's pretty darn big." She examined his haunch and sighed. "Too big for me. I guess I can just string it up around here or something, or maybe send it to Applejack!"

_What kind of sick pony ARE you?_

"Anyways, onto round two. The trouble with earth ponies is they don't have any excess things that don't belong in the cupcakes, like wings or unicorns or something like that, so it makes it all the more boring." Pinkie was contemplating, tapping a hoof to her chin.

Macintosh wriggled again.

Pinkie ignored him and began to pace. "I might have to cut straight to the chase and harvest you right now, but what's the fun in that? I mean, I've gotta do something else before you die!"

_Wha' the BUCK are you goin' on about? I ain't gon' die!_

Pinkie was still agitated. "Hmm…maybe I could…no…..ooh, I KNOW!" She whipped around and faced Macintosh happily.

Unease was gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

Pinkie lifted up a butcher knife in her left hoof, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I'm going to castrate you!"


End file.
